Bulletproof Loneliness
by BreyerRose
Summary: The sequel to 'Bulletproof Weeks'. AJ is suddenly face to face with him after all this time. Can he deal with being so close to the one that's slowly destroying him?


~Thanks to some encouragement I decided t o expand this, and make it a series of at least 3 stories I think. This is the follow up to Bulletproof Weeks, I hope you guys like it. Please review, they make me so happy and I like to know what the readers are thinking or if I can improve anything. Enjoy~

~Bulletproof Loneliness~

AJ's leg bounced up and down in the passenger seat. He kept picking at imaginary dirt under his nails. He'd get done with that and then fiddle with his seat belt, then it was back to his nails. All between stealing glances at his watch. Was time moving at warped speed? Then why did he feel like he was going in slow motion? The sun outside the windows was getting sleepy. It had already put on its pink and orange pajamas. They were going down the exit ramp, the sign for the arena made his stomach drop like an awful amusement park ride. He was going to be sick. His fingers fumbled for the window button. He leaned his face into the welcomed breeze, gulping it greedily. Why had he agreed to this? He regretted it before he even heard himself say yes. His ocean blue eyes glanced over to the driver. The war machine would not let him back out despite AJ's best and worst attempts. Terry noticed AJ and offered him a huge 100 watt smile. It looked out of place with his grim reaper black hoodie on.

"We're almost there," Terry beamed.

AJ had to lean back into the breeze. His stomach was half way up his esophagus. He fought to swallow it down. He couldn't do this.

He wasn't ready to face all the sleepless nights. 8 months… No, 9 months now. 9 months of exhaustion, 9 months of drowning, 9 months of an unoccupied left ring finger. 9 months without _him_. AJ wasn't ready to inject himself into a locker room of mere acquaintances just to see a few old friends. What if he was there? Terry had promised this was strictly for entertainment; no funny business. But if AJ remembered correctly the youngest Hardy Boy was always a bit funny.

"We're here," the war machine announced. "C'mon man. I can't wait to see the boys."

AJ was paralyzed. The building loomed ahead of him like a typhoon on the vast horizon. He could already feel the massive surge of water in his lungs. They burned inside of him. AJ gasped finally realizing he'd stopped breathing when Terry parked the car. The war machine walked around to open AJ's door and stood waiting for the younger boy to step out.

"AJ, he's not going to be in their locker room. You don't even have to see him," Terry assured again.

The boy wasn't sure what prospect was worse, facing him or continuing the way he'd been these past 9 months.

"AJ," Terry called him again.

Mechanically the Georgia native unlocked his seat belt and stumbled out of the silver Volvo. Terry flung his arm around AJ's shoulders in a friendly comfort. AJ felt it like a huge metal claw dragging him toward unspeakable horrors. He began to tremble as they neared the entrance despite the pleasant evening weather. His breathing became shallower with each step. Panic… No, fear slammed into him like unruly white caps into rocks. He froze when Terry pulled the door open.

"You gotta go in kiddo," he said gruffly.

AJ took a step back. He couldn't do this.

"I'm gonna be right there with ya, and whenever you're ready we'll leave okay?"

Despite the reassurances AJ didn't seem relieved. Terry had to physically pull him inside. Sharp eyes kept a look out. One pair of brown and one blue, although both had different reasons. AJ still didn't know what to do if he were to see him. Terry was on stand by, ready for whatever fallout came. The war machine heaved a great sigh of relief when they came to their destination. He led AJ in like a skittish puppy.

"Hey guys," Jeff greeted. He dropped his task of making his arm bands for the nights match to hug his old friends. "I'm glad you made it out tonight."

"Well thanks for the invite Rainbow Brite," Terry replied.

"Like ya'll need an invite," he shook his head. "What are you up to AJ? It's been a while man."

"Yeah," he finally answered. His voice was so hoarse he swallowed thickly before continuing, "I'm good. How have you been?"

"Can't complain man. At the moment life's pretty good."

"So where's Matt and Chris?" Terry asked. "Aren't they both usually attached to you hip?"

Jeff smiled. "Matt's probably hanging out with Shane down in catering, and Chris will be back. He had to go talk to someone real fast. Someone wanted to see AJ."

Ocean blue eyes widened, ringing pounded in his ears; that typhoon was crashing over him again. He couldn't get his head above water. Suddenly the door opened; Chris came strolling in followed closely by Phil Brooks.

"AJ," the straight edge superstar grinned.

The tide receded and he gave a relieved sigh. "Hey Punk," AJ even managed a tiny smile; he even accepted the offered hug.

Phil kept his hand rested on AJ's shoulder. "How ya doing kiddo?"

AJ shrugged looking away from the concern swimming in his friend's soulful brown eyes.

Phil played with his lip ring for a moment; a clear sign he was re-choosing his next words. "Well it sure took you long enough to come see us man."

"See you?" Terry teased, "Who the hell even invited you?"

Phil raised his brows, "you better watch it there Rhyno I can have you escorted out."

"Well before we have to tranquilize both of you, chill." Chris chuckled form his place on Jeff's lap.

"What's wrong babe, don't think the lionsault could stand up to the gore?" The younger Hardy goaded.

"Oh please," Chris rolled his eyes.

AJ remained silent as the other four chattered around him. This was better than another endless night in an empty house but he still regretted coming. Even here surrounded by close friends he felt wrong… awkward. That stranger creeping around and peering in through windows at things he'd never have. He wanted to leave, but where would he go? He was only treading water and no islands were in sight. He couldn't do this.

Somehow AJ and Terry found themselves in the front row smack in the middle of all the fans. Many had eyeballed them, and some were brave enough to approach fore a handshake, but the foreign wrestlers weren't received badly. The people were just stoked for the show and the matches opened up strong with the Divas going at it. AJ began to have fun. Little by little the ice entombing him began melting, dripping off of him slowly. Terry grinned at him as he applauded at the end of the 5th match. The participants were Jeff and Punk, but Terry would take any improvement he got. The next wrestler came down, AJ almost asked Terry who it was, but then an all too familiar song hit and AJ paled.

He was up at the top of the ramp taking in the huge crowd. As he started down the incline AJ fell into his seat. The brunette's head was swimming and his stomach was back on that damn ride. AJ put his head in his hands. He couldn't do this.

Suddenly he was right in front of AJ standing on the middle rope signaling to the peepulation. For a moment AJ felt like he was okay again. For an instant AJ felt like there was dry land under him again. He didn't do a double take; 2 pairs of cobalt blue eyes found one another and both were trapped. He seemed shocked to see AJ, but the Georgia native could still read him like his favorite childhood book. He was happy to see the young brunette. They'd both forgotten the match until his opponent pulled him off the rope.

As the match progressed he didn't recover. AJ could tell he was thrown off of his game, the spots were all botched and he kept seeking AJ out taking his concentration further off the contest. He was thrown from the ring landing directly in front of AJ. When he stood they were face to face. AJ was drowning again, drowning in familiar blue eyes, but this time the younger boy didn't want to be saved. He reached out like he wanted to touch AJ. The brunette boy started back, staring at the hand lingering in the dead space between them. He seemed to understand the moment was too quick. AJ watched him lower his palm slowly to the barricade then those blue eyes flew back to the face they'd missed so much. That's when AJ caught sight of the silver ring dangling off the black corded necklace. His life preserver burst and he plummeted back down into the icy water. The memories stabbed him as he fell; AJ gasped against the pain sucking in only liquid. He was suddenly hit from behind and flung back into the ring. AJ seemed to gather enough strength to fight against the undertow then. He turned and began pushing people out of the way as he fled toward the exit.

AJ didn't stop until he broke through a side door of the arena at the back parking lot. He dropped to his knees on the asphalt and heaved in huge lungfuls. Salt drops fell down his cheeks and slipped into the corners of his mouth.

A large hand appeared on his back, rubbing soothingly as he slowly regained his composure. Terry hauled him back to his feet by his elbow. The war machine tucked his arm safely around AJ's waist and the young boy laid his head on his broad shoulder.

"Let's go home kiddo," Terry steered him in the direction of his Volvo.

AJ stared out the window as Terry navigated the highway back to the Orlando area. Jagged white flashes lit up the sky; illuminating the sheets of rain cascading down the glass, mirroring the silent tears falling down his cheeks. He'd been right, he couldn't do it.


End file.
